1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a mower which includes at least one mowing group provided with a cutting device on an upper side of which are arranged cutting elements which rotate about upwardly directed axes by means of shafts which are guided in rotation in a housing of the cutting device, and a supporting structure arranged at a certain distance above the cutting device and connected to the cutting device. The supporting structure includes a beam which extends transversely in the forward direction, to which there is connected, by means of a coupling device, a strut extending downward in the direction of one of said cutting element of the cutting device, said strut being connected to the shaft of said one cutting element by means of a bearing having a pivot type guide, the axis of which is merged with the axis of the shaft of said one cutting element.
2. Discussion of the Background
A mower is known, for example in document EP 242,311, whose supporting structure is arranged a certain distance above the cutting device while being connected to the latter. Said supporting structure includes one member which extends transversely in the forward direction, to which there is connected a strut which extends downward in the direction of a cutting member of the cutting device. The strut is connected to the shaft of said cutting element by means of a bearing having a pivot type guide whose axis is merged with the rotational axis of the shaft of said cutting element. The coupling device which connects the strut to a beam (i.e. a longitudinal member) allows among other things pivot type articulation, in which the axis cuts across the rotational axis of the shaft of the corresponding cutting element, and is directed approximately perpendicular to the plane containing the rotational axis of the cutting elements. The supporting structure of this existing mower includes, in addition, means to compensate for deformations and/or manufacturing tolerances of the cutting device and/or the supporting structure. For this purpose the end of the beam which is located opposite the box of the transmission apparatus of the cutting device includes a head of the beam which extends between one of the flanges of the two angle brackets. This stringer head is provided with three oblong holes which are parallel to the direction of the cutting device housing. Holes provided in the flanges of the angle brackets extend opposite the oblong holes, and the holes are traversed by bolts which allow one to secure the beam of the head to the angle brackets. The oblong holes allow one to vary the length of the supporting structure between the aforementioned articulation and the end of the supporting structure which is set a certain distance from the strut.
Because of these means the installation of the supporting structure on the cutting device is possible without introducing initial constraints (or significant initial constraints) into the construction, even if the housing of the cutting device and/or the beam are more or less deformed or if their sides are at the extreme limits of manufacturing tolerances.